Le Moulin Rouge
by Mr. Maboroshi94
Summary: Ichimatsu visita el Moulin Rouge uno de los cabaret más emblemáticos y visitados de Francia. Ubicado en la zona roja de París, la cumbre de la bohemia y la utopía efímera. Ahí conocerá a Roxanne la artista más famosa del lugar, pero Roxanne no es una "mujer" con la que Ichimatsu pueda estar, además dentro de este sitio se esconde grandes y horribles secretos...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, primero que nada esta es una historia que no tiene nada que ver con la película (si es que la han visto) es totalmente de mi autoría. El Moulin Rouge es un lugar autentico y el cual me fascino tanto como para hacer una historia. He tenido en mente esta historia dese hace mucho rondando por mi cabeza, así que no aguante más y decidí al fin escribirla. Contenido yaoi (en un futuro) Ooc, y demás cosas que se me vayan ocurriendo XD. En fin, espero disfruten leer.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

El Moulin Rouge es uno de los cabaret más emblemáticos y visitados de Francia. Ubicado en la zona roja de París, la cumbre de la bohemia y la utopía efímera, una aberrante realidad para muchos y una fantasía para otros, todo esto dentro de una época a la que denominaban la _"Belle Époque"_ que dio lugar a una nueva cultura que comprendía un estilo de vida definible como moderno. Con la intención de conmemorar el centenario de la Revolución Francesa, una revolución contra el privilegio y la injusticia.

En el interior de estas _"casas de cristal"_ sostenidas mayormente por mujeres que establecen otro tipo de belleza, una belleza ruda, cruel y de intimidad revocada se encontraba un mundo de placer ante la vista de cualquier hombre.

Yo estaba en una especie de "vacaciones" más bien obligatorias ya que mis familiares prácticamente me echaron de casa diciendo que tengo que "disfrutar la vida" y que encerrarme como un loco en una habitación llena de pinturas y gatos no era sano. ¡Por Dios era mi vida! Es decir, no creo que tenga nada de malo estar en tu cuarto casi por tres meses sin ver la luz del sol ¿verdad?... Bueno quizás sí, pero solo lo hice porque necesitaba meditar ya que algo no andaba bien conmigo, sentía que me hacía falta algo, porque como pintor parecía que estaba perdiendo la chispa. Le platique por teléfono a mi mejor amigo sobre esto, y me sugirió una de sus tantas locas ideas.

-¡A Francia! Quieres que vaya a ¡Francia! –casi me atraganto con la manzana que estaba comiendo.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? Que mejor lugar que Francia para devolverte tú inspiración –se escuchaba su risita del otro lado-. ¡Vamos! que tienes que perder –me repetía con su original entusiasmo, el mismo que lo caracterizaba de manera ferviente.

-Mmm, bueno creo que tienes razón, además hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Jyushimatsu – sonreí al recordar tantos buenos momentos con él.

-¡Si es verdad Ichimatsu-niisan! Cuando llegues te mostrare un lugar muy especial.

-¿Un lugar especial? –enarque la ceja ante la propuesta.

-¡Mhm! es el lugar donde trabajo, estoy seguro que ten encantará –

Eso fue lo que me dijo... pero…

Al llegar a París deje mis cosas en el hotel y luego me dirigí hacia la dirección que dijo mi amigo, afortunadamente era bueno con el idioma así que no se me hizo dificultoso comunicarme, eso era lo bueno de venir de una familia más o menos acomodada, veía a través de la ventanilla del taxi las calles apedreadas, las luces cegadoras y parpadeantes, las personas con un estilo marcado, y la incertidumbre del sitio al cual me dirigía, mi pensamiento sobre el lugar de trabajo de Jyushimatsu no estaba muy bien definido ya que el solo me decía que su trabajo era por las noches, supuse entonces que estaba en alguna especie de bar o algo por el estilo, pero nunca imagine que fuera un sitio de esta categoría, definitivamente estaba asombrado, la fachada del lugar era un gran molino rojo cuyas aspas se movían como si fuera un molino auténtico y pintado con un intenso color rojo que podía verse desde mucha distancia. ¡Nunca antes había visitado un cabaret! pero sin lugar a dudas lo que me dejo atónito fue la manera en la que mi amigo estaba vestido.

-Jyu… ¿Jyushimatsu? Pero… ¿Por qué diablos estas vestido así? –mi amigo llevaba un vestido de color durazno con encaje y una peluca que si no lo conociera diría que era su cabello real, además de tener un montón de maquillaje y alhajas, ¡parecía prácticamente una mujer!-.

-Bueno aquí debo de vestir así ya que soy uno de sus artistas pero hoy solo me toca atender las mesas –me decía mientras yo aún estaba incrédulo ante su vestuario ¿pero qué clase de artista es?-. Quise preguntar pero antes de hacerlo me jalo hasta una puerta trasera de color purpura saliendo después en una especie de corredor que nos guiaba, según él, al salón principal. Al entrar una fuerte luz choco contra mi rostro, luego enfoque mejor la vista y observe el lugar que sin duda era simplemente maravilloso, en el centro se abría una inmensa pista de baile con capacidad si quiera para cinco mil personas en torno a la cual se hallaban dispuestas las mesas.

-Sienta aquí niisan –me dice y aparte la silla para que yo me siente- lamento que hayas entrado de esa manera pero hoy el lugar está muy lleno y hubiera sido difícil entrar por la puerta principal, ¡Qué bueno que reserve una mesa! –me guiña el ojo y me hace sonreír.

-¿Y porque está muy lleno? ¿Tan famoso es este lugar?- preguntaba mientras veía a mi alrededor el cual era un ambiente rodeado de elegantes telas y adornos elaborados. Los colores vivos, como los rojos profundos, los morados y los negros fomentan la mirada oscura, que pone de relieve la decoración bohemia. Como complemento, el dorado y el plateado añade la sofisticación que le da la profundidad de estilo y una cierta clase.

-No solo es eso, si no que hoy se presenta ¡Roxanne! –decía Jyushimatsu de una manera emocionada-.

-¿Roxanne? –

-¡Sí! La joya más preciosa del Moulin Rouge –por alguna razón sus palabras dejaron en mí una fuerte intriga, es decir, ¿tanta gente por una sola persona? Esto definitivamente debía verlo-. Bueno me tengo que ir a atender unas mesas niisan, te dejare una copa de vino y el mejor lugar de la noche, disfrútalo ¡MUSCLE, MUCLE. HUSTLE, HUSTLE! –dijo mientras movía sus brazos haciendo una pose de lucha, sin lugar a dudas Jyushimatsu no había cambiado, eso me dejo contento.

Le di un sorbo a mi copa y me acomode mejor, las mesas eran de madera oscura de caoba con incrustaciones de lujo en la superficie y las patas talladas, sus sillas estaban tapizadas de la mejor manera con una tela suave y acolchada. Las velas, agrupadas en las mesas, apliques de luz y las pantallas de lámparas le añadían un ambiente romántico.

Volví a darle un sorbo a mi copa, un hombre con bigote, unos dientes muy grandes y vestido con un traje morado salió a dar la presentación de la noche –Bien venidos Mesdames et Messieurs, les presento a la gran sensación, la gran artista y sin igual ¡ROXANNE! - dijo alardeante con voz chillona y las personas aplaudían con un fuerte entusiasmo, de repente las luces del teatro se apagaron y comenzó a abrirse el telón. Y entonces la vi, vi a Roxanne...

Una mujer esplendorosa se apodero del escenario y de mis ojos también, de mirada fuerte, cejas gruesas y delineadas con ojos de color azul profundos, de cabello semi corto ondulado adornado con una cinta, llevaba puesto un vestido de satén turquesa ceñido a su cuerpo con un corte que mostraba una de sus piernas la cual estaba cubierta por una media provocativa, también llevaba guantes negros y una boa de plumas.

Empezó a moverse delicadamente por el escenario al son de la música, luego sus movimientos se hacían más sensuales que embelesaba a sus espectadores, y entonces comenzó a cantar.

 ** _~ Usted tiene que entender la manera que soy, Mi señor  
Un tigre es un tigre, no un cordero, Mi señor  
Nunca vas a convertir el vinagre para mermelada, Mi señor  
Así que hago lo que hago  
Cuando estoy a través, entonces estoy a través de.  
Y estoy a través de._**

 ** _Tootle-oo._**

Bajo las escaleras del escenario con garbo y estilo al mismo tiempo que su voz resonaba por todo el esplendoroso lugar, y en ese instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus penetrantes ojos azules me miraban con determinación, una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios de rojo carmesí, se acercó lentamente y con la boa de plumas enrollo mi cuello de manera sensual, mis piernas temblaban y sentía mi cara arder, las personas silbaban por su endulzante baile.

 ** _~ Adiós Adiós mi querido señor  
Adiós mi querido señor  
Fue una buena aventura, pero ahora se acabó  
Y aunque me importaba, necesito el aire libre_**

Luego se acercó a mi oído y me dijo –tranquilo gatito que yo no te comeré a menos que tú lo decidas- si en ese instante no me puse duro fue con un gran autocontrol o más bien mis manos trataban de mantener el control en _ESA_ zona, su mirada era divertida ante mi reacción e hizo una risita dulce con lo cual termino flechándome, ahora sabia porque Roxanne era tan amada, luego subió al escenario a terminar de cantar. Posteriormente el telón bajo.

¡Debía conocerla! no me cavaba nada más en la cabeza que ella, no me había dado cuanta que me había dejado su boa de plumas -¡bien!- pensé, así con la excusa de devolvérsela la veré de nuevo y ya sabía a quién podía pedirle el favor.

Al terminar los demás actos Jyushimatsu se acercó a mí y me pregunto con entusiasmo -¡¿Qué tal te ha pareció el espectáculo!? ¡Verdad que Roxanne es toda una estrella!- asentí con mi cabeza en forma de afirmación.

-Oye Jyushimatsu tu emmm tal vez habría la oportunidad de que yo emmm ¿Pueda volver a ver a Roxanne?- mi amigo puso unos ojos como de gato y me miraba muy pensativo.

-No puedes - dijo al final

-¡He! ¿Por qué no? –me empecé a angustiar

-Porque está prohibido ver Roxanne sin permiso del jefe, las personas de afuera no pueden verla-

-Pe... Pero solo será para devolverle su boa de plumas –dije con desesperación, bien, sabía que no era necesario que yo se la entregara en persona ya que solo se la podía dar a Jyushimatsu y él se la daría, pero necesitaba verla de nuevo.

-Ichimatsu-niisan enserio quieres verla de nuevo ¿verdad? – Me dijo con una mirada dulce –asentí con ademán de entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo, además es raro que ella olvidara algún accesorio, podría ser que tal vez también atrajiste su atención –

-¡Enserio! –dije emocionado

-Emmm tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta aun niisan -se acercó un poco más a mí y casi susurrando dijo-, pero el Moulin Rouge y Roxanne son una caja llena de sorpresas –

Al principio no lo entendí pero pronto iba a conocer el por qué el Moulin Rouge y Roxanne eran una caja de sorpresas, una peligrosa caja de sorpresas.

* * *

Gracias por leer, la historia como verán aun esta para largo, me encanta mucho este tipo de escenarios, ya se imaginarán quien es Roxanne 7v7 (que por cierto se pronuncia algo así como Rocsan) de todas formas en el siguiente capítulo lo confirmaré, la canción que aparece es un fragmento de Mein Herr de Liza Minelli de la película -Cabaret-, dudaba mucho si poner la letra en ingles o español ya que la original esta en ingles, pero decidí dejarla en español para que sepan que dice (no todos saben ingles) bueno espero haya gustado, la verdad esta historia me emociona, ya que hay tanto que Ichimatsu descubrirá del Moulin Rouge.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.

Haaaa tarde pero hay va… :``D

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Ichimatsu sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago posiblemente eran por los nervios, su ser se sentía invadido por volver a ver a esa hermosa cosa celestial, se dirigía junto a Jyushimatsu por el pasillo de paredes de terciopelo, caminaron con cuidado de que nadie los viera, pasaron rápidamente por los pasillos mientras se escondían de una que otra persona, en ese suceso al de ojos purpura le rondaba por la cabeza una simple pregunta.

¿Por qué el dueño del Moulin Rouge parecía tan receloso con Roxanne? Bueno, no era para menos, es decir, quien no cuidaría tanto de una estrella como Roxanne.

-Llegamos nii-san –me señalo la hermosa puerta de color rojo vino-. Solo tienes cinco minutos, yo estaré aquí afuera para vigilar –Abrió la puerta y lo empujo ligeramente hacia adentro.

Las luces estaban tenues, el intruso caminaba con cuidado por el lugar pues era un poco grande, una araña de cristal colgaba del techo, la cama recubierta por sabanas de ceda fina, chales con flecos tirados sobre el sofá y grupos de frascos de perfume en el tocador le daban vanidad al estilo desordenado victoriano típico de Paris. Un enorme espejo dorado casi a la entrada de la puerta, un viejo perchero de pie adornado con medias de rendijas y ropa interior de encajes negro y rojo, esto hizo sonrojar a Ichimatsu, un sombrero con plumas, boas e hilos de perlas también colgaban de las butacas. Un pequeño portarretrato de una niña –posiblemente de ella- se encontraba en una pequeña mesita esquinera junto a un enorme ramo de rosas rojas puesto en un florero de cristal.

Las grandes y pomposas cortinas que estaban en un gran ventanal soplaban suave con la brisa parisina y en el enorme y decorada umbral se encontraba Roxanne, ahí de pie, fumando, dando grandes bocanadas de humo que se esparcían en el aire, mirando hacia la nada con la vista y los pensamientos perdidos, con un rostro que mostraba totalmente lo opuesto a lo de hace unas minutos en el show, un rostro lleno de… melancolía. Te preguntaste si era un momento oportuno.

Tenía una pijama que dejaba a la imaginación de cualquiera con una túnica muy larga en forma de kimono que ondeaba con la brisa igual que las cortinas, su estructura ósea era perfecta y sin darse cuanta empezó a caminar hacia ella hasta que la madera rechino con su paso.

-¡Quien anda ahí! -Roxanne volteo rápidamente saliendo de sus pensamientos- ¡Ho! así que eres tú, el pequeño gatito asustadizo – miró fijamente al intruso y este se petrifico por completo, apago su cigarrillo y la bella mujer camino lentamente hacia el contoneándose de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus nervios reventaran.

–Yo….yo…so…solo vine a devolverle esto señorita Roxanne -estiro la boa de plumas casi estampándola en su rostro. –La cara de Roxanne estaba sorprendida, se veía a leguas que el muchacho se encontraba nervioso, luego cambio su expresión a una risa muy tranquilizadora para los oídos del contrario.

-¿Cómo es que pudiste entrar aquí? –agarro la boa de plumas y tomo asiento en el sofá indicándole con su mano que hiciera lo mismo.

-Yo…emm soy amigo de Jyushimatsu – dudo un poco si sentarse junto a ella pero al final lo hizo.

-Ho ya veo, así que eres tu _ese_ Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu me ha hablado mucho de ti, me ha dicho que eres pintor –La de labios carmesí se acercaba lentamente hacia su, esta vez, invitado haciendo que las palabras de este sean torpes al hablar, sus ojos eran tan azules y embelesantes que el pintor se perdía de vez en cuando en ellos.

-haaa pu…pues si…lo soy –Las manos de Ichimatsu sudaban un poco mientras que las de la contraria persona se posaron en su pecho empezando a juguetear con su corbatín. Ahora no solo sus manos sudaban si no todo su cuerpo por el jugueteo coquetón que le estaban propinando.

-¿Y porque estas en la ciudad? – Dijo Roxanne enarcando una de sus pobladas y bien definidas cejas

-Pues por…porque siento que he perdido mi… inspiración –empezó a explicarle- así que con la insistencia de Jyushimatsu decidí venir a Paris y a la primera impresión me ha parecido muy… hermosa- de pronto Roxanne se colocó encima de las piernas de aquel pobre hombre el cual su rostro fulminaba un rojo vivo por aquel acto.

-Tal vez yo pueda hacer que vuelva- la susodicha coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre que empezó a balbucear incoherencias, acercando más sus rostros.

-Solo necesitas relajarte, y yo sé cómo –Un suave susurro invadió el oído del pintor

-Se…señorita Roxanne ¡espere! –La tomo de los hombros sin ser brusco para alejarla un poco- ¡No puedo hacerle esto a una mujer!- Ichimatsu sentía su nariz gotear sangre de manera pervertida –soy tan sucio- pensó.

-¿Mujer? –parpadeo un par de veces para luego reír a carcajadas.

-Vaya al parecer nadie te lo ha dicho aun, pero que malo es Jyushimatsu… –ella tomo la mano del pintor y la poso en su parte más íntima, Ichimatsu se sobresaltó por completo hasta que se di cuenta que algo en la entre pierna de Roxanne no estaba bien… eso… eso definitivamente ¡NO ERA UNA VAGINA!

El de ojos purpura volvió a mirar el rostro contrario y este sonreía de manera divertida, en esos bellos ojos azules se escondía picardía sin duda, llamando su nombre con una voz gruesa y profunda –Ichimatsu- el pintor sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, casi le da una embolia, como rayos no se había dado cuenta. ¡Como rayos termino en esa situación!

Acaso aparte de perder su afinidad con las pinturas ¿También había perdido su sentido común? ¿O realmente era un idiota? No, su sentido común aún estaba presente, si no fuera así ¡Ya se hubiera suicidado hace mucho! Si idiota debía de ser, pero idiota o no iba a matar a Jyushimatsu después de esto, de eso estaba seguro.

Su cabeza daba vueltas hasta que Jyushimatsu entro de golpe a la habitación mientras que el "señor idiota" aún le tocaba "esa cosa" a Roxanne.

-Jyu… ¡Jyushimatsu no es lo parece! –alterado y con la cara absolutamente roja trataba de explicar la situación pero antes de hacerlo fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-¡Roxanne hay viene Mr. Brightside! – Jyushimatsu parecía alterado, mientras que el rostro de Roxanne se veía aterrado.

-Hay que sacar a Ichimatsu-niisan de aquí –

-No hay tiempo, que se esconderlo en el armario –apresuro a decir con desesperación mientras se bajaba de las piernas de este y se arreglaba de manera nerviosa.

-Pero ¿quién es Mr. Brightside? –el comportamiento de los dos hacia poner al pintor ansioso.

-¡El dueño del Moulin Rouge! – Roxanne empujó a Ichimatsu hacia el armario –él no debe verte y pase lo que pase no debes salir del armario –su mirada era angustiante casi parecía que rogaba. Con algo de desgana acepto quedarse en el armario.

El armario tenía unas pequeñas rendijas el cual dejaban un pequeño espacio de visibilidad, el hombre al que llamaban Mr. Brightside abrió la puerta lentamente. Tenía un traje elegante, una chaqueta larga con cuello y solapa, pantalón con dobladillo hacia afuera que hacia juego con su camisa de seda y una corbata fina. También llevaba un sombrero de fieltro de alas anchas levantadas en los bordes, completando el atuendo con unos guantes de cuero.

Caminaba de manera erguida y presuntuosa, pero lo que más perturbaba a Ichimatsu era su mirada escarlata, la cual se posó sobre Roxanne.

-Creí haber oído algunas voces- su mirada visualizo de manera discreta el lugar

-¿He? Pe…pero de que hablas, solo estaba con Jyushimatsu –al parecer Roxanne sabia disimular a la perfección, mientras que Jyushimatsu le seguía el juego muy bien pero aun así con algo de nerviosismo. ¿Pero qué demonios tenía este tipo que ponía de esta forma a dos personas adultas? Sin embargo ese hombre emanaba algo que a Ichimatsu le desagradaba, como una sensación de ¿maldad? Ese hombre era peligroso.

-Jyushimatsu sal de la habitación –ordeno de forma abrupta y prepotente

-Pe… pero Mr. Brightside... –La mirada de frialdad callo sobre Jyushimatsu y este mejor opto por salir no sin antes mirar hacia el armario y hacer un disimulado gesto de silencio con el dedo sobre su boca y tras eso cerró la puerta despacio.

Ichimatsu solo trataba de mantenerse quieto y en silencio pero ¿Por qué tanta precaución? Bueno no importaba, se dijo así mismo, solo debía de esperar hasta que ese hombre se fuera y luego él también lo aria, solo es cuestión de aguardar, ¿Qué cosa mala podría suceder?

-Hoy estuviste esplendida como siempre mi bella Roxanne, la gente enloquecía con tan solo tu presencia, no es eso ¿emocionante? ¿He? –El hombre de mirada escarlata poso una mano sombre el hombro de Roxanne.

Roxanne dio un pequeño respingo casi imperceptible por el roce, su mirada estaba nerviosa observando por el rabillo del ojo la mano que se encontraba sobre su hombro y el cual este apretó.

-¿Has venido aquí solo para felicitarme? Bueno, no necesitas decírmelo porque yo sé que soy _¡perfect!_ A la hora de mi actuación –Este hizo que el hombre del traje elegante riera un poco ya que el de ojos azules había hecho una pose ridícula rayando a lo doloroso.

-Tú no cambias en verdad, -dijo secándose una lagrimilla del ojo después de esa pequeña risa- pero espero que nunca lo hagas, mi querida Roxanne – El hombre de mirada escarlata se acercó más y más a Roxanne hacinado que ella (bien, ahora que lo sabía era un él) retrocediera por inercia o más precisamente por precaución.

–Pero alejándonos de todo tu doloroso ser, note que te acercaste demasiado a un cliente ¿acaso eso se te es permitido? – Roxanne trago grueso, sabía que esto no estaba yendo bien –Ya te he dicho que no tienes permitido _tocar_ a ningún cliente a menos que _yo_ lo diga.- Un aura amenazante se asomaba entre esos afilados ojos color carmesí

-El darme cuenta que te pusiste un poco coqueta con el público, no me agrada ¿sabes?-

Ichimatsu se estaba tragando la película entera, ¿acaso se refería a él? ¿Tanto drama por eso? Es muy posesivo con sus artistas –pensó el pintor- debería tomarse unas vacaciones al igual como estaba haciendo su aburrida persona, aun que dudaba que ese hombre pudiera quedar atrapado dentro de un armario igual que el…

-Ese es mi trabajo Osomatsu, tengo que coquetear con el público para atraer a más gente, eso es lo que me dijiste ¿no? –Roxanne lo miraba de manera seria y atenta a sus movimientos.

-¿Hmm con que tu trabajo he? ¿Y lo que yo dije? –una sonrisa algo escalofriante se posó en los labios de ese hombre y sin previo aviso agarro con fuerza el rostro de Roxanne presionándolo sin importarle que este parecía adolorido acercándolo hacia el de manera amenazante.

-Tu _TRABAJO_ es servirme a _MÍ_ y lo que yo te dije es que seas coqueta sin tocar a _NADIE_ y eso debe ser _LEY_ para ti Ka-ra-mat-su –

¿Karamatsu? Así que ese es el verdadero nombre de Roxanne, además que rayos le pasa a este tipo, ¿cómo es posible que lo trate de esa manera?-. Ichimatsu seguía observando de manera silenciosa, la sangre le empezaba a enervabar, aquel se veía divertido en la manera en la que Roxanne o más bien ahora karamatsu le dedicaba una mirada de odio, eso es lo que más le gustaba en ocasiones a aquel hombre de traje elegante, ese espíritu que a veces le resultaba difícil quebrantar.

-Yo no soy tu esclavo Osomatsu, _solo lo hago por no me queda opción_ – esto último lo dijo casi susurrando a lo cual Ichimatsu no pudo escuchar.

-CALLATE, ya te he dicho que no tienes permitido acercarte a ningún hombre de afuera a menos que sea _"un cliente especial"_ –agarro el rostro de karamatsu con más fuerza y lo acerco hacia este para estamparle un beso de manera brusca y algo obscena oyéndose un pequeño quejido por parte del tal Osomatsu, este se apartó de inmediato y su labio inferior sangraba un poco.

-Púdrete –dijo karamatsu con desdén

El hombre de ojos carmesí totalmente irritado alzo su mano y un gemido de dolor se escuchó por una milésima de segundos en la bella habitación haciendo eco.

Este le había propinado una bofetada que resonó hasta los oídos del espectador que se encontraba oculto, fue tan fuerte que Karamatsu cayó al suelo de manera violenta, en ese instante Ichimatsu iba a moler a golpes a ese mal nacido, pero al incorporarse de nuevo Karamatsu miro directamente al armario y negó con suavidad, sus ojos le rogaban que no saliera, pero este tenía la sangre hirviendo, sus puños cerrados con furia hacia que sus uñas se clavaran en sus palmas, pero no salió.

-Ya ves lo que provocas -insto Osomatsu retomando la paciencia y arreglando su corbata,- ahora no podrás salir un rato, que desperdicio… haces que mi dinero se pierda, además hiciste que lastimara tu hermoso rostro –este se agacho para estar a la altura de quien había golpeado y lo tomo con suavidad de la barbilla –para la próxima harás lo que yo te pida sin chistar, no te creas la divina pomada primor, solo debes ser una buena perrita y obedecer a tu amo ROXANNE –soltó su rostro de forma ruda y luego se marchó riendo de manera burlona dejando a Karamatsu postrado en el suelo y casi un inaudible sollozo inundo la habitación, entonces Ichimatsu salió lentamente del armario.

Las sensaciones de dolor abordaban el pecho del pintor, tan solo a ver visto semejante humillación y aquella persona en el suelo, no se había preparado para esta clase de situaciones, no sabía qué hacer, su solitaria personalidad era torpe para tratar sentimientos ajenos pero por lo menos debía tratar de hacer algo.

Suavemente se acercó a paso lento hacia karamatsu y se acuclillo hasta quedar a su altura y lo que vio no era nada bonito.

El hermoso rostro de Karamatsu estaba magullado por el fuerte golpe propinado hace un instante, una punzada atraco el telarañoso corazón del de ojos purpura, con el cachete rojo el cual se estaba poniendo de otra tonalidad y el labio partido miro directamente al pintor.

-Gracias por no haber salido, pero no necesito que me mires con lastima, además disculpa por hacer que vieras eso – dijo un desganado karamatsu

-¿Porque no dejaste que saliera? Le hubiera dado su merecido -

-Porque hubiera sido peor -

-¡¿En qué forma?! ¡¿Por dejas que te trate así?! -karamatsu solo desvió la mirada sin decir nada, Ichimatsu tomo con delicadeza el rostro golpeado.

–Está bien si no me lo quieres decir, después de todo solo soy un extraño, pero deberías salir de aquí –El de ojos azules le sonrió con algo de dolor por el golpe

-Se nota que eres un buen hombre pero no lo entiendes, no puedo irme de aquí –Ichimatsu observaba esos ojos que escondían dolor y dulzura, tan cerca estaba de él que podía… tal vez… acercarse más y…

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros… cuando alguien abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo espantar a ambos.

-¡KARAMATSU-NIISAN! ¡ESTAS BIEN! –

Ufff que suerte, solo era Jyushimatsu, ambas personas respiraron con alivio.

-¡Karamatsu-niisan! ¿Pero qué te ha paso en el rostro? Otra vez no… –se abalanzo a abrazarlo

-ha, no es nada, ya pasara, _como todas las veces_ – Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa muestra de que todo estaba bien.

-Niisan… yo… perdóname debí haberme quedado - Jyushimatsu se lamentaba, parecía querer llorar.

-No estés triste _my little_ Jyushimatsu, ya te dije que estoy bien, ahora debes llevarte a Ichimatsu antes de que alguien lo descubra –

-Niisan pero… -

-Está bien, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar por ahora, al parecer no me dejaran salir en un buen rato, pero cuando eso pase tal vez podamos conversar más a gusto el señor pintor y yo –este le guiño un ojo haciendo que el ojos purpura se ruborizara de manera absurda volteando su rostro avergonzado.

-De acuerdo niisan… descansa entonces –dicho esto las dos personas salieron de la habitación.

Ambos empezaron a caminar con cautela por el corredor pero esta vez tomando otro atajo ya que había algunas chicas paradas por el camino que antes habían tomado.

-Jyushimatsu… –Dijo Ichi susurrando

-¿Si, niisan? –este respondió de la misma susurrante manera

-Me tienes que explicar muchas cosa ¿sabes? -Jyushimatsu solo sonría de manera nerviosa.

-Jejeje… bueno es que… veras niisan… -Jyushimatsu no termino de hablar porque en ese instante algunas personas se acercaban a donde estaban ellos haciéndolos poner con los nervios de puntas –Ho no, mierda, ahora si estaremos en problemas y ahora ¡que vamos a hacer!- decía Ichi remeciendo a su amigo de un lado a otro como muñeco de trapo, cuando de pronto sintieron una mano que los jala de sus hombros haciéndolos entrar en una habitación a oscuras, cerrándoles la puerta de golpe.

-Jyushimatsu-niisan ¡¿qué significa esto?! Porque hay un hombre desconocido ¡dentro del Moulin Rouge! ¿Acaso estás loco? –decía con desespero esa persona

-¡TOTTY! -dijo un feliz Jyushimatsu quien se abalanzo hacia esa persona para abrazarlo con fuerza por haberlos salvado de un posiblemente horrible suceso.

-Es una mujer bonita aunque algo gruñona –añadió un fastidiado Ichimatsu

-¡A quien le dices gruñona! pedazo de mierda andante. Deberías arrodillarte y agradecer que te haya ¡salvado! – Esa persona en serio, enserio era muy bonita, tenía una cabellera color castaño claro el cual lo tenía recogido con elaborados adornos y plumas que salían de su cabello con tonalidades que compaginaban con su glamuroso ser, llevaba un vestido con mangas de pernil, ajustado a su pequeña cintura y en la parte baja de su vestido un corte atrevido que llegaban hasta sus muslos dejando ver un poco sus piernas rosáceas, un vestido lujurioso pero con un aire infantil al mismo tiempo, para finalizar su maquillaje era muy natural en comparación a las otras chicas del lugar, parecía ser una muchacha muy joven para trabajar en un lugar así.

-Aunque pareciera que solo es una niña malcriada -

-¡Que dijiste! -

-Rayos lo dije en voz alta -

-Más te vale que saques a esta escoria de aquí Jyushimatsu-niisan –dijo aquella "delicada flor" señalando al intruso

-Jejeje Ichimatsu-niisan te presento a Totty -

-¿Totty? Eso suena a nombre de hombre… bueno… casi -

-Es porque lo soy idiota –Dijo Totty con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-¡Acaso aquí TODOS son hombres travestidos! Ask retiro lo dicho de que eres una mujer bonita -

-¿Te causa chiste he? No te estas metiendo con la oveja si no con alguien que viste de ella –

-Huy si mira que miedo -Entre Totty e Ichimatsu empezó a parecer truenos y rayos imaginarios a su alrededor, cosa que causaba mucha gracia a Jyushimatsu

-¡Qué bueno que se lleven bien! –

-¡NO LO HACEMOS! –dijeron al unísono

De pronto alguien movía la manilla de la puerta empezándose a abrir, todos entraron en pánico.

-Hay no, ¿de nuevo tengo que esconderme en el armario? –

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? … -

* * *

 **Bueno hubiera querido publicar antes pero me atacaron los exámenes y proyectos :``v en fin, ojala y este cap me haya salido como esperaba (aunque no me convence del todo) pero bueh… al respecto con el cap ¿Quiénes son los clientes especiales? ¿Por qué Karamatsu no puede irse de ese lugar? ¿Quién será la persona que entra a la habitación? Ojala y vaya por buen camino con esta historia porque le espera muchas cosas más… Por cierto el apodo de Osomatsu llega ser algo así como Señor optimista… es el título de una canción y me pareció perfecto como apodo del niisan que en este AU esta como alguien malvado (?) bueno espero y guste, nos leemos luego :D**


End file.
